Chances
by SincerelyInDenial
Summary: Everyone at CSI knew of Maxine’s crush on Ryan – except Ryan himself. RaVe fic.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Chances

By: Kasandra

Rating: K

Pairing: Ryan/Valera (RaVe)

Summary: Everyone at CSI knew of Maxine's crush on Ryan – except Ryan himself.

-------------------------------------

Ch. 1

"Maxine, Maxine, Maxine… aren't you looking as radiant as a sunflower today!" Ryan Wolfe announced in a sing-song fashion as he walked into the DNA lab.

The young woman looked up from her microscope and smiled. "Wow, Ryan. Normally I would say thank you but considering you've got DNA results pending, I would say you've got a little brown on your nose." Maxine Valera teased before resuming her actions once more.

"Oh, come on Valera, I've been waiting on those results all day." Ryan whined. "Isn't there anything I can say or do to expedite the process?"

Maxine blushed as a few choice thoughts ran through her mind. She chewed on her lip and motioned with her arm to the mountain of evidence bags that lay before her. "I'm sorry Ryan but I'm gridlocked in evidence bags. I won't be able to get to it for awhile."

Ryan groaned frustrated. "Alright, well page me as soon as you get the results." Maxine nodded and sighed to herself as she lost herself in the sight of him walking away. Though she had a slight crush on Ryan ever since the first time they met, Maxine refused to let herself to do anything about it. She had made an agreement with herself to never compromise a career by entangling in a relationship ever since she was caught making out with a customer behind the counter at her first job when she was fifteen.

She paged Calleigh to the DNA lab, as the results printed out. Maxine hummed to herself as she walked to her desk drawer and pulled out a piece of candy to perk up, as she looked over the results once more.

"Hey there Valera. Got something for me?" Calleigh questioned brightly. Maxine smiled back and handed her the sheet of paper containing the results. Maxine popped another piece of candy in her mouth as she watched the blonde Southern woman furrow her brows.

"Well, this certainly compromises my case," she heard Calleigh mutter. Calleigh cleared her throat before speaking once more. "Rumor has it that one Ryan Wolfe came and paid you a little visit. Anything I should know about?"

"No, unfortunately. He just came by asking for his results, but I'm swamped. He asked if there was anything he could do to expedite the process. I wanted to suggest a few things but I stopped myself." Maxine sighed.

Calleigh looked her up and down, chuckling. "Girl you've got it bad. You need to do something about it."

"I can't Call. I just can't. I want to though." Maxine admitted.

"Well you should. After all, tomorrow's never certain." Calleigh replied, sadness etched on her face. Everyone knew of the unfortunate short-lived romance between Calleigh and Speed. Maxine couldn't picture Calleigh's immediate reaction to learning of her boyfriend's death, but she did know that Calleigh wasn't ever the same afterwards.

Maxine felt Calleigh's hand on her shoulder and she smiled sympathetically. Calleigh cocked her head, and Maxine felt her breath catch as she saw the wheels in Calleigh's mind turn.

"Fine, if you won't say by choice, I'll just force it out of you." Calleigh finally announced. "I know someone who owes me a favor at one of the restaurants downtown. At dinner, you will tell him how you feel," she finished proudly.

"Oh no you don't miss. I am not telling him how I feel. What if he doesn't return the sentiment? Then it's going to be awkward around here and I really would rather that not happen." Maxine argued.

Calleigh's eyes narrowed. "But what if he does?" she challenged. "You have nothing to lose."

"I do. My very fragile relationship I have with Ryan."


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Maxine played with the butter knife as she and Ryan waited for the meal to be served later that night. She stood it on its tip, and twirled it over and over again, hating the awkwardness of the situation. Though they made plenty of small talk, it had been at least fifteen minutes since Maxine had commented on the water.

"So Call told me you have something to tell me." Ryan finally spoke up, breaking the silence. Maxine looked up at him and took in the sight she saw for future reference. Though always handsome in her opinion, Ryan looked exceptionally better when dressed up.

"Oh. Yeah, about that Ryan I don't know what she told you…" Maxine started as her heart began to race loudly against her chest, while sweat was beginning to lace her palms.

"She told me someone at CSI has a thing for me. I figure you must now, miss gossip Queen of the lab. It's Natalia isn't it?" Ryan finished before he flashed an infamous grin in her direction.

Maxine felt her stomach knot up and she stood quiet, unsure of what to say. However, Ryan perceived the silence as a yes and slammed his hand onto the table.

"I knew it! I knew it! I might just go and ask her out, since she's not with Delko anymore. After all, how can anyone resist the Wolfe charm? The ladies love me," he announced to no one in particular. He looked at Maxine whose head was in her hands, and he stopped his boastful parade.

"Max? Talk to me, what's wrong?" Ryan questioned concerned as he leaned across the table to move her hands from her face.

"Nothing." Maxine lied, her voice quivering. 'Do not cry. Don't you dare Valera,' she thought to herself.

"Don't lie to me Max. I've obviously said something that has set you off. Talk to me." Ryan pleaded as he moved his seat next to hers.

Maxine sighed, taking a roll of bread and spreading it with butter. "It's not Natalia," she replied.

"Not Natalia? Well, it can't be Calleigh – everyone knows she's never going to be over Speed." Ryan replied, reducing the list of possibilities.

Maxine shook her head and shoved the bread in her mouth. She chewed quietly as Ryan continued to go over the choices. She became increasingly more irritated as she listened to Ryan try to deduce between Horatio and Gina, one of the newer lab technicians. She pinched the bridge of her nose, feeling the onset of a migraine.

"That's it!" she all but yelled, causing Ryan to jump. "It's not Horatio, or Calleigh, or Natalia or even Gina the new technician, who by the way is chaotic to _my _lab. It's me. I like you Ryan. I've liked you for a long time. But I didn't want to tell you because I figured it would destroy our precious friendship. Are you happy now?"

Maxine felt her face grow hot and she stood up suddenly, unsure of what next to do. She chose to run out of the restaurant, leaving Ryan speechless as the waiter laid out their meal.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Ryan found Maxine sitting on a bench across the street from the restaurant. The street lamp illuminated her. Ryan thought she looked angelic. Looking both ways, he crossed the street and took a seat next to Maxine.

Inching closer to her, he took her hand in his but didn't force her to look at him. "I knew it was you all along," he replied quietly and waited for her reaction. Maxine spun her head so fast, she gave herself a minor case of vertigo.

"You knew?" Maxine shrieked. "Why the hell didn't you say anything before? Why didn't you stop me as I went on and on in the restaurant?"

Ryan pushed a strand of her hair from her face. "Because I wanted to hear it from you but I knew I wouldn't ever hear it because of that silly rule you have. Calleigh and I schemed a little, we figured if we pushed your buttons long enough, then you would admit it."

Maxine's shoulders slumped. "I don't know what to say." She looked into Ryan's eyes, searching once more for his thoughts.

"Tell me you like me." Ryan replied, smiling coyly, wrapping an arm around her.

Maxine chewed her lip once more. "I… I like you Ryan," she replied. He continued to grin as he moved closer to her lips.

"Say it again." Ryan mumbled, as he kissed her.

Maxine felt her body grow suddenly warm and she nuzzled his nose against hers as she pulled away. "I like you."

"Good." Ryan said with a quick nod. "Because if you couldn't tell, I'm crazy over you."

**FIN**


End file.
